Makeup the Sequel: Light's Makeover
by LightSinger
Summary: What happens when L and Misa need to test out L's make up skills on somebody? Light better run like hell! Sequel to Makeup, Rated T for slight swearing! And if you hate Light, this fic is for you!


**Okay, when I wrote make up, I promised myself it would be only a one-shot! But when I finally checked my e-mail for once, I got a review to make another one, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I shall never own it T.T**

**Sorry about the grammar/spelling mistakes, I wanted to post this fast for you guys to enjoy. And you don't have to read make up to enjoy this one, but it's recommended! ^.^**

**Hope you enjoy it! Especially you anymonous reviewer!**

**

* * *

**

Dear God, what I have I done to deserve this!?

"C'mon Light! It will only take a second! Ryuzaki needs the training anyway!"

And there, in front of me lies the devil itself and it's instrument of torture. There is no scarier sight than of Misa Amane holding up a make-up a bag with a confused Ryuzaki behind her.

Is this some twisted form of Karma?! I've seen what these two have done to the investigation building. Poor, Poor Matsuda. He'll have nightmares for weeks! No one, should ever have had to clean up _that_ mess.

"Please Light! Nothing can possibly ruin your perfect face! We'll be so gentle you won't even notice!" I could feel myself twitch at her _reassuring_ words.

"Ah, but Misa, aren't there-" I paused to buy time "-other people who would rather have a make-over done on them?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No Light! They're all busy!" Lucky Bastards.

I looked around the room looking for an excuse. "What about you Misa? I'm sure you would look perfect with more make-up on!"

She shook her head again laughing in the strangling high pitch of hers that always made me want to choke her. "No silly! Someone has to give Ryuzaki instructions!"

Ah, I forgot about him. He was standing in the corner slouching- that always bugs me- chewing on his thumb. My last hope, if he didn't save me, then I might as well hand myself over to Satan here.

"Ryuzaki! Is this all really necessary? Every minute we waste here, is another the could be used to catch Kira!"

"Actually Light-kun, since you _are_ Kira, and refusing to help _me_ that increases your chances up by 1.5%."

I could feel my right eye twitch, the demonic raccoon of man is leaving me to suffer at his own hands!

"B-but! I thought you gave up on him Misa!"

"Misa-Misa did! But then Misa-Misa thought it would be better if we had a model to work as our test subject so that way Misa-Misa can make sure Ryuzaki here can won't do anything stupid." Blast that woman, If Kira doesn't get to her, I will!

"So, what do you say Light-kun?" Ryuzaki questioned. I swear if he could show emotions he would've wagged his eyebrows at me.

* * *

I hate my life.

"Like this Misa-san?"

"NO! DON'T MAKE HIM EAT IT!!!"

"But I thought that was what it was for?!"

"NO! IT GOES ON HIS LIPS NOT IN THEM!"

I tasted the lipstick that Ryuzaki was kept poking my mouth with.

"RYUZAKI!!!"

"Light-kun, please do not move as I attempt once more." The demonic raccoon seemed to be enjoying it.

"Okay, now carefully apply it _on _his lips Ryuzaki!"

I swear the moment I can leave this building, I am going to punch her face out.

"Good!Misa-Misa is proud of you Ryuzaki!" I could see her gleaming face even with all the red covering my eyes.

Oh, I forgot to mention, L, the world's greatest freaking detective, missed my mouth and ended up coloring my face in bright red.

"Let's move on to the perfume!"

SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE ME!!!!!

* * *

MY CLOTHES! MY HAIR! THE TASTE!

"Ryuzaki! You've got to be more careful! Now Light's hair is going to smell like tangerines for months!"

Tangerines. They made my hair smell like _freaking tangerines!_

Ryuzaki couldn't stop with the lipstick, _noooooooooooo!_ He just _had_ to pour that perfume bottle on my head saying "It smells nice!" It also got into my mouth....

Now I know what ruby red lipstick and tangerine perfume taste like when put together.

If I was Kira, he would be _sooooooooooo_ dead right now!

* * *

_'That bastard!'_

He poked both of my eyes out with the mascara stick!

As if my day could just get any worse.

But, oh it did.

After they got all the ink out of my eyes, the entire investigation team just happened to walk in.

I have never been more disgraced in my life.

I also could not the determine whether my father was laughing or crying.

I don't think I want to know.

Just remember this _L! And Misa!_ Whenever you two die, however, I will come to your funeral and_ laugh _your graves! I don't even care if I sound like a crazy guy, with pyschological problems! I've just been scarred for life!

I sighed in defeat as I watched their oblivious faces and walked to the bathroom.

_3 days later, all of the sweets and make-up were mysteriously removed from the investigation building. The whereabouts have been yet to be known and no clues to who could've taken them to yet be found. Except for one: the strange cackling and sounds of burning objects in Light Yagami's room._

* * *

_**Theres something for all you Light haters! (which I'm one of them :D) Now remember children, Mother Mimi The Popo says to review!**_


End file.
